


Why

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, dont worry about it, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg Left Toko Fukawa.Toko remembers things that happened, and cries.Do you really need to know my personal stories? No.Why am I writing this? Cause I feel like it.Did I write about a thing that happened to me using fictional characters to portray real-life people? Yes.Is anyone Likely going to read this? NoDo I really care? I don't know yet.Did I write it in a super confusing hard to navigate way to make it harder to read? sorta.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... a little while ago when I said I may not update cause I had no motivation to do anything? This is why!  
> Everyone in the story is real, just portrayed by different characters/who they kin.  
> Everything that happens in this story is real, just as close as I can remember it.  
> All of this takes place during to covid-19 pandemic. all the time where i was seeing people I was being safe. When toko and Celeste are talking in the same room, it all actually happened over text. I had an idea and ran with it.  
> I did skip over QUITE a bit, but that you don't really need to know. It just makes things more complicated. 
> 
> Toko: Me / Genocide Toko / T  
> Celeste: Ex Gf  
> Kyoko: Mom  
> Leon: Close friend 1 / Rockstar / L  
> Yasuhiro: Close friend 2 / H  
> Byakuya: Close friend 3 / Tall Boi  
> Junko: different WORSE Ex
> 
> Sorry for basically telling you about my problems in the weirdest way possible but I guess I needed this.

“I- I don’t understand!?” 

They were standing in his room together. Toko was facing her bed, crying. Celeste was looking away, trying to keep her face stone-cold and emotionless like always but… she was crying too.

“Of course you don’t understand. Why do I have to keep explaining this?” Celestia yelled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toko and Celestia had been dating for a little while. Toko was the one to confess, and after she did, Celeste returned the feelings. They had both had crushes on each other for a while, and everyone EXCEPT the two of them knew. 

~~~BEFORE~~~

-odd 3-

Rockstar  
you should talk to her! You two would make a great couple!

Genocider Toko  
B-but what if she doesn’t like me back? I already just got over… what happened…

Rockstar  
you will be fine!

Tall Boi  
Yes. Everyone knows you both like each other.

Rockstar  
Byakuyaaaa!

Genocider Toko  
Y-yeah… I’ll talk to her!

Rockstar  
Go get em girl!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toko sat in her room. Celestia had just left, and she was crying. 

‘This isn’t like her, Toko. Something is wrong.’  
‘Shh… be quiet Jill… please…’  
‘Go on a walk. Talk to Leon, he always was able to help.’

Yeah. Yeah, she would go on a walk. She should talk to Leon. He will know what to do!”

Toko got herself to stop crying, she needed to go for a walk. She left her room and was greeted by Kyoko.

“Oh, what are you doing, Toko?” Kyoko said. 

“Ah! J-just going on a walk.”

“Hm. Why the rush?”

“I just… f-feel hyper. I-i’m going to go now.”

She left as fast as she could. 

~~~CONFESSION~~~

Toko Fukawa>>>Celestia Ludenburg

Toko: H-hey can we talk?

Celestia: Of course, what do you need?

Toko: Well… for one, I wanted to thank you for your help after the ‘Junko’ Incident. 

Toko: And I’ve been thinking… I… think I like you… Like a lot…

Celestia: R-really?

Toko: yeah…

Celestia: well…

Celestia: I have liked you for… quite a while…

Toko: W-what?

Celestia: is… that okay?

Toko: Uh

Toko: Yeah. yeah! Thats… awesome!

Celestia: Can I call you my girlfriend >~<

Toko: Yes! Of course! >///<

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining. That was okay. It would hide her tears. She loved rain, this time it was bound to help!

Toko > Leon

T:Hey Leon! Can we go on a walk, please?  
L:Sorry. Im busy. What do you need?  
T:It… doesn’t matter. I just needed to talk.  
L:Tell me everything NOW what the fuck is wrong  
T:It’s… Celeste. She… just dumped me.  
L:WHAT THE FUCK? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?

~~~AFTER~~~

Toko >>> Celeste<3

Toko: Hey Celeste! I hope you read this. Im really sorry we havent been talking much. I have honestly been forgetting. Im going to say good morning and good night, okay? I really want to keep this relationship going. 

Toko: Goodnight! I love you!

-day after-

Toko: Good morning!

-later-

Toko: Good night, I really miss you…

-day after-

Toko: Good morning!

\---------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door at around 3. Celestia stood there. Toko had a huge smile on her face when she answered the door. Celestia looked regretful. 

‘Celeste!’  
‘Toko… I think something is wrong.’  
‘Jill, I really hope you’re wrong.’  
‘So do I.’

“I- I can’t do this anymore.”

What?

“I can’t be in a relationship with you anymore, it will be too toxic. I have been ignoring you and you have been trying to keep this relationship afloat. I can’t do this to you. It’s not fair to you.”

No.

Why.

Why now why her.

“I- I d-don’t think you’re t-toxic.” Toko said. She was stuttering on the verge of tears. 

‘No.’  
‘No toko calm down calm down please.’  
‘N-no…’

“No Toko. I am toxic. This is not a good relationship for you.”

“You don’t understand… you made me happy again…”

~~~TEXTING AGAIN~~~

Toko > Celeste<3

Toko: Once this is over… I want to take you on a date.

Celeste: Oh really~

Toko: Y-yeah! You said you had never been to an aquarium before…

Celeste: once this is all over I want to kiss you.

Toko: M-me too… I love you Celeste.

Celeste: I love you too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toko > Leon

L:But why?  
T:I don’t know! She kept saying she was toxic! I dont know why though…  
L:Did she say anything else?  
T:She… she said she was ignoring me… that I would not do well in a relationship with her…  
L:What the fuck? That makes no fucking sense! Talk to her!  
T:I-i Tried! Sh-she wouldn’t listen!  
L:Well fuck.  
\----------------------------

Toko > Yasuhiro

T:Hey, Hiro, can we go on a walk? I need to talk to someone…  
H:Of course! I’ll be over as soon as I can!  
T:thank you. You’re a good friend.  
H:So are you!  
T:Thank you, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I- I don’t understand!?” 

“Of course you don’t understand. Why do I have to keep explaining this?” Celestia yelled. 

“Please! You don’t Understand how much I care about you!” Toko responded

“I can’t do this to you! I want you to be happy!”

Celestia left the room, while Toko stared at her bed, crying as much as she possibly could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I got here as soon as I could.” Yasuhiro said. “I could tell something was wrong.”

“You’re right… i’m really happy you came as soon as you saw…”

“Tell me what happened.”

“It may be better to just show you.” she handed him her phone with the messages on it. After a few minutes, he gave her a hug. It had been raining the entire time. It was so dark and grey, but what he did made her so happy.

“Thank you.” she said. “I really needed this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... Thank you for reading this. Again, Im sorry. 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting me, too!
> 
> yes I did cry the entire time while writing this. 
> 
> Its quite short but...


End file.
